Unexpected
by Supertardisavengerlock
Summary: Darcy still couldn't believe who was moving in with her, Jane and Thor. I mean, what was the worst that could happen though? But what really does happen, is very Unexpected... Post-Avengers Read and Review, this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first little story but I hope it's good, feel free to correct me but don't be too harsh, I'm new so any tips with be very helpful! Thank you and enjoy the story. It'll be maybe around 10 chapters if people still enjoy it, but I don't know.  
**

**~DISCLAIMER~ I do not own anything from this! But if I did, Loki and Darcy would have met at least once, and Thors and Janes kiss would have been softer. (Just saying, it was pretty messy in Thor XD)  
**

She still couldn't believe it. Even though she had a few days to think it over, but he was still coming, the guy who nearly completely _destroyed_ New York. Darcy lets out a sigh and rubbed her fingers on her temples, a headache arising. She padded to the kitchen grabbing for 2 asprin and a cold glass of water. As she gulped the pain relieving pill down Jane came into the room.

"Morning Darce, you ok?" She seemed genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, fine just a headache. Want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure, but I'm helping this time."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of cooking pancakes."

"Not last time." Jane joked, laughing a bit. Darcy couldn't help but laugh also, remembering when she last tried cooking pancakes and ended up setting off the fire alarm. She walked over to the pantry, getting the supplies ready, while Jane started heating up the stove. While they cooked for 15 minutes they chatted mindlessly, going on about her new discoveries and work related stuff.

"You know," Jane commented "Thor and Loki are coming today."

"How could I forget?" Darcy groaned "I still cant believe we're housing the guy who killed 80 people in just 2 days."

"Yeah, well Thor said that Loki is here for a punishment and his powers were taken from him, so he'll be fine." Darcy just replied with a sigh, stabbing into her 2 pancakes layered with maple syrup. They ate in silence, mostly with Darcy playing with her IPod. When she finished she got up to take a quick shower and a fresh layer of clothes including skinny jeans and teal blouse. Then, the doorbell rang and a sickening feeling washed over her. Darcy heard the familiar voice of Thor and Jane and then a pause probably being the kiss they would be sharing. She walked into the living room and faced the door and sure enough, there was Jane and Thor practically glued to each other. Loki was behind his brother, a hand placed on his side and scratches over his face, he stared at the ground. He was still dressed in his armor, but it was torn in some places, he even had his emerald green cape.

"Ehem." They still didn't break apart. "EHEM!" Finally Jane and Thor separate, looking sheepish.

Loki's gaze snaps up at her when she spoke. She met his eyes, scorn riddled across her face. Loki's gaze intensified, his green eyes showing nothing.

Thors voice interrupted them, "Darcy, Good to see you again!"

Darcy smiled at him, breaking her stare at Loki, and replied with "Good to see you too." He pulled her into a big hug, nearly squeezing her to death and soon released, pulling away.**  
**

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Rage still boiled within him but pain soon began to take over. Odin, as his punishment, decided to strip him of his powers through an agonizing way and send him to Midgard with Thor. His whole body ached and multiple bones broke including the huge gash on his shoulder. They landed in the desert, quite a ways from the town. He groaned inwardly at the walk, Thor offered him help but he stubbornly refused it. At a slow pace they trekked to the house eventually getting to their destination. His pain only doubled but he refused to show it. Thor rang the door bell and was instantly met by his mortal friend. They embraced in a hug, shared a few words he cared not to pay attention to and smashed their lips together. He had no idea what his 'brother' saw in this mortal.

"Ehem" Another voice spoke up, "EHEM!" It spoke again, causing him to look up as Thor and the midgardian to broke apart. He looked at the other mortal he knew was living with in the house with them. There eyes met as hers showed a deep scorn. He was quite surprised, for usually he saw fear but she only showed hate, of course not showing the surprise in his own eyes.

"Darcy, good to see you again!" Thor rumbled, taking her into a hug as she replied a response. He looked around the room, taking in his new living space. There was a kitchen in the far corner and two couches and a large black, rectangular object sitting on the wall. The was a stairway upward most likely leading to the rooms.

"Ah, yes, brother. This is Jane and that is Darcy." Thor introduced them. He simply ignored him and kept glancing around. Thor sighed but said, "He needs his wounds treated, his powers were taken and left him in an injured state." Jane immediately went into the kitchen and started rifling through a cabinet and soon enough pulled out a white box with a red cross in the middle, a medical kit.

"No, I will rest." Loki spat, resentment in his voice. He then swiftly stalked up the stairs and entered the closest room, slamming the door shut. He didn't need any help from pathetic mortals, he would rather bear the pain than have to be treated by them. He then glanced around his new, fairly sized room, a bed in the middle with two night stands on either side with a bookshelf and closet on the opposite wall. To his luck, he ended up with his own bathroom. Loki walked over to the bookshelf, hoping to find something worth while to read. He settled on a weird midgardian book called _Percy Jackson; The Lightning Thief_. He took a seat on the freshly made bed and dove into the book.

~~~~~**Darcy**~~~~~

"Well that went well." Darcy snorted, looking from Thor to Jane. Thor just grimaced in reply. "I'm going in the hot tub, might as well enjoy the giant house SHIELD gave us." She gave a quick smile and bounded up the stairs to her rooms. As she passed the doors, a muttering was audible from probably Loki's new room. Darcy narrowed her eyes and slowly pressed her ear to the door. The words stopped coming and was replaced by a low chuckling.

"Is there anything I can help you with, mortal?" Loki said darkly all of a sudden, causing Darcy to gasp and back away from the door. She growled and sped off to her own room. Soon enough, Darcy was rifling through her packed stuff, just moving into the house SHIELD gave them a day ago. She quickly found her bright yellow bikini and wrapped up in a towel. Once she was in the hot tub, she let out a breath of relief. "I suppose I could live with the freak for this..." She muttered to herself, pleased.

**Well, that was the first chapter, hopefully this will help me with being noticed and gain some followers! The more reviews, the more probability of continuing :D PLEASE REVIEW I need all the possible tips I can get! Please and thank you! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is my next chapter, anyone like the first one? :D Please review, I need all of them I can get! Ok, carry on me fellow readers!**

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

It had been almost over a week since Loki first left his room, excluding the quick trips to the kitchen. She inwardly shrugged, not minding in the least bit, he could stay in there forever for all she cared. She woke up in a daze after a weird dream that had animals talking... She shook her head, trying to clear it and sleepily stumbled to her bathroom. There she did her usual, shower, brushing hair/teeth and some lazy clothes since it was just the weekend. She padded down the stairs to the familiar smell of waffles, ever since Thor started to live with us, Jane has been cooking more and more to Darcy pleasure.

"Morning Jane, the waffles smell delicious."

Jane smiled and replied, "Oh, thanks! I think I'm getting better with waffles now that I make them so much."

Darcy nodded in reply and took 2 waffles and the maple syrup. As she walked over to the table, Thor comes down as well and hugs Jane from behind, kissing her hair. Jane giggled and murmured "Oh, stop it, I'm trying to cook!"

"Yes but, how can I stay away?" Darcy had to roll her eyes at that. They were so cheesy but she had to admit it was quite adorable. She pulled out her IPod and went on the app called _Tumblr_. After a few minutes of suppressed laughter at it, Loki came down the stairs. Although she was well aware of him, she didn't bother looking up, knowing how it annoyed the god.

"Good morning brother." Thor greeted him, but only to receive a quick glare. He continued past to gather his food.

"I'm going to try out the hot tub finally, wanna come, Thor?" Jane broke the awkward silence with cheeriness. Thor immediately nodded in response and they carried past. Darcy continued with her IPod while cutting at her waffles. Once Loki had what he wanted, he began to retreat back up the stairs only to be stopped by Darcy's voice.

"Why don't you add some syrup?"

~~~~~Loki~~~~~

Once Loki came downstairs, it fell into an awkward silence, other than Thor's greeting and he snapped him a glare. Jane and Thor then left, only leaving Darcy once again ignoring his godly presence. He suppressed a growl and gathered some midgardian food, enough for later even. Grabbing what was called a bottle of water he started to make his way back to his room.

"Why don't you add some syrup?" Darcy's voice broke the silence between them. He paused, already halfway up the staircase. He narrows his eyes and slowly walks back down.

"Syrup?" Loki's voice was still cold even with the one word. Darcy only replied by shoving a bottle of brownish honey like substance his way. He eyed it suspiciously while Darcy let out a sigh and said "It's not poison, you know."

"Oh, I'm very assured" The god sneered but taking the bottle. "Though poison is useless on me, mor-"

"Darcy. My name is Darcy. Not _mortal_ or _midgardian_. Just Darcy." Both set of eyes met dangerously, brown against green. When Darcy finally glanced back at her IPod when it buzzed, a smug expression washed over Loki's face. The god was just about to sit down instead of heading back as a challenge but the girl was already whisking away to the kitchen to clean her plate. _Why is she not intimidated by me at all? I'm the god of lies._ Loki thought, angrily.

"Why are you not intimidated by the god of lies?" Loki finally said.

"Well," Darcy started, "You aren't really that scary if you think about it, you don't even have any powers to threaten me with."

Loki clenched his teeth. "If only I had my powers, then you would be blasted to bits." His voice took on a very dark note, seethingly.

"That's the thing though, you don't." Now she was the one acting smug and she skipped her way past him and out the door, heading to the store. Loki balled his fists hard enough his knuckles were even more pale. He managed to calm himself enough not to throw his plate across the room, but to set it on the table, forgetting about it as he rushed to his room. Once more he slammed it shut, though no one could hear it. The god began to pace in his room for at least an hour, thinking and re-thinking what the mortal had said. _He was strong, he was still immortal. Even though Odin ripped his powers away, he was still strong._ Thoughts flew in and out of his mind, making him unsure of himself. After another hour, he finally gave up and started to read a midgardian book and then another until it was pitch black out. A soft few knocks hit his door and Thor's voice bellowed out.

"Brother, are your wounds healed yet? We can't let them get infected."

Loki snarled, "I'm still immortal, they do not get _infected_ like pathetic midgardians!" Thor heavily sighed and thumped away, still unsure of how to speak to his brother. The god of lies listened, hearing the voices of the others. Darcy's voice came up, commenting about a program on the black object called a TV. The words she had said that morning rushed back to him once more. He sighed and fell back on the messy bed, a deep sleep met him almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, people are actually liking my story! :DDDD The reviews mean a lot to me even if there aren't that many, I still appreciate here the next chapter, it's longer than the last one.  
**

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Loki shot up from his bed as pain started shooting across his shoulder and back. "AAAGG-" He cut his scream off by clenching his teeth close, the gash on his shoulder had gotten worse and worse since it was untreated and it burned like fire. After a minute of the agony, the pain subsided enough for him to slowly swing his legs over the bed and to stand up. He gripped the covers tightly and held onto anything for support as he began to stumble out of his room to the kitchen. He knew everyone had left the house, so the coast was clear. Remembering where that midgardian medical kit was, Loki grabbed for it while one hand squeezed the counter. Once he had managed to receive the white kit the god staggered to the living room, again holding onto anything along the way. He threw himself onto the couch and prepared. He knew the worst was about to happen and he grimaced. Loki still had his heavy asgardian armor on, though he had ripped his cape off beforehand, he began to steadily remove pieces of the armor, setting them on the coffee table in front of him. After 10 minutes, he finally had taken all of it off except for his dark green tunic. Ever so slowly, the god took his good arm out of the sleeve and managed to take it off of the other one, but not without screaming in pain. Once it was off, he walked over to the mirror and examined it, grimacing at the sight of it. He stumbled back to the couch and opened the kit up but only to be stopped as the front door opened to surprised face.

~~~~~**Darcy~~~~~**

Darcy was pleased to finally get to go shopping by herself and not be nagged on by Jane. She went to multiply stores, picking and choosing shirts, pants, shoes and accessories worth buying. In the end, after at least 3 hours of shopping, she bought 2 pairs of dark blue skinny jeans, 1 yellow blouse, 2 regular shirts and a pair of black ballet flats. She smiled to herself as she drove home, giddy to try the clothes on again. The house was farther away from the main town in New Mexico, but she could deal with it. Darcy pulled into the black driveway and made her way to the front door, unlocking it with her keys. Once she opened the door and stepped in, she froze and just stared at the man, or god in this case, shirtless on the couch. Loki coughed to snap her out of her daze, he looked like he was in a great deal of pain by the way his muscles strained, gripping the edge of the couch. She looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Wha- why are you not wearing your shirt or armor or whatever?!" She managed to blurt out.

"Well, my wound seems to be infected ." Darcy's eyes darted to his shoulder where a huge gash was placed. The wound look inflamed and very pinkish. She grimaced and saw the yellow and purple bruising surrounding it and probably down his upper back. She couldn't stop her gaze from fluttering over to his lean, but muscled pale chest. It wasn't like Thor's, or she assumed, although it wasn't bad.

"You are staring." Loki's voice broke the silence.

"Oh! I've just never uh- seen such a bad wound before..." She stammered getting flushed. She internally slapped herself, she wasn't supposed to be staring down the guy who had killed innocent people! Loki was still seated his elbows on his knees and looking at Darcy.

"Uh- I think you'll need some help, I know a little bit of treating wounds and its on your shoulder so you won't be able to reach it..."

Loki's teeth clenched together at the thought of being helped, but what she said was true, even he knew that. The god gave her a little nod and she briskly walked over to the kitchen, dropping her bags on the counter and fetched a cloth with a bowl of water. She made her way back to the living room and to Loki, she set the bowl down on the table next to the kit.

"In order for me to help you, I need you to, " She motioned with her hands for him to turn around. Loki shot her a glance, glowering at being told what to do and turned around. "It might hurt a bit but, well, actually yeah it will hurt, but you'll be fine." And with that she dipped the cloth into the warm water and bent over to begin cleansing the wound along his upper back and shoulder. When the warm cloth his his skin, he tensed as pain rippled down his back and arm. He balled up his fists and became even more paler. Darcy grimaced, but continued. Her eyes kept fluttering back and fourth on his back, admiring his lean muscles. After 10 minutes, the gash looked less inflamed and yellow.

"Alright, lets see what we got in here." She muttered to herself as she grabbed for the medical kit. In the kit there was 2 rolls of gauze, a mini needle to stitch with, band aids, thermometer, adhesive tape and a bunch of other little necessities. She paused, trying to remember the mini lesson she had received from her mother in emergencies. She rummaged around and found a alcohol bottle to disinfect the wound.

"Ok, this will really hurt, sorry." She poured it all over the gash and immediately Loki's eyes shot open and let out a loud groan of pain. But as soon as the pain came, it left, leaving a cooling sensation. He breathed out heavily, relaxing a bit. Darcy then found the needle and prepared herself.

"I'm going to have to stitch it up."

"Are you sure you're qualified?" Loki growled his response, not trusting the mortal.

"No, but I'm the best you're going to get." She started sewing up his skin, her free arm resting on his shoulder and neck. When she finished up, she reached for the mini scissors to cut off the end of the string. Only then did she realize how close she was to him, and she stood up instantly.

"Alright, it's all stitched up now, just don't go ripping it open." She grabbed the rest of the kit and bowl and carried over to the kitchen. Loki's stares followed her the way there and she knew it. He stood up and flexed, stiff from sitting so still. Darcy couldn't help but take one glance and then take her bags and head back to her room.

"Thank you, Darcy." Loki's voice didn't seem dark or cold this time, just genuine. She paused on the steps to look at him again. She gave a little smile and nodded. Once she was back in her room, she closed her door and leaned against it, she had no idea what happened. _Loki, the god of lies, the guy who killed 80 people in 2 days just thanked her? _She shook her head and put her clothes away, rewinding what just happened in her head over and over.

** Review please! The next chapter will be up soon, promise C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**oMfg, I am extremely happy with the reviews, follows and favorites I am getting on this story! I am going to be also adding some things in that you've been requesting so enjoy the chapter. C:**

~~~~~**Darcy~~~~~**

Darcy yawned, exhausted from working the whole day, she had been working nonstop with Jane and Erik since 8 am in the morning on this theory.

"I'm going home now, I'm about to fall asleep on my feet, if you don't mind."

"Ah, no it's fine, go get some rest." Jane replied, placing papers in neatly made piles.

"Ok, you want a ride back?"

Jane shook her head and smiled, "Thor and I are going out to dinner to night, I.. I think hes going to propose!" Darcy's eyes widened as she came over to Jane.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Jane bit her lip and and smiled even wider.

"At least I think he is..."

"He's got to, it's been quite a while now!" Jane shrugged, but Darcy could still see the pure happiness etched across her face. "All, right, I'm going home now, see you later!" Darcy gave her a wink and headed to her car. She couldn't help but feel envious, I mean, her perfect man came falling out of the sky, literally, and she might even get married now! But her happiness overthrew it for Jane and Thor. She started up her engine, put on her favorite song list and drove home in the dark. The drive wasn't too long, just about 17 minutes and she was back at the house already. When parking her car and heading to the door, Thor came out wearing a black suit with a red undershirt. Darcy smiled and asked with an amused expression

"All fancied up?"

Thor grinned and nodded. "I'm taking Jane to dinner."

Darcy patted him on his shoulder and said "Go get em, Thor."

She opened the front door and walked in, feeling the cool air conditioner. Even though it was late at night, it was still pretty warm here in New Mexico. She flicked on the light and set her purse down on the coffee table. She couldn't wait to get into her fuzzy pajamas and watch some movie or TV show. She padded over to the pantry and fetched a popcorn bag and placed it in the microwave. While the popcorn popped, she headed upstairs for the change of clothes. Once changed she headed back down, grabbed her bowl of popcorn and put in the movie _The Lion King_.

~~~~~**Loki**~~~~~

Loki was bored. Extremely bored, having nearly finished all the books in his room. He was about to go down after Thor left, but as soon as he left, Darcy came back. Though, he didn't entirely mind Darcy being there, at least not as much as he resented Thor and Jane. Darcy was different, she wasn't intimidated or afraid of him unlike Jane, and she didn't nag him like Thor always did. She also wasn't that ugly of a mortal, he knew that. Loki shook his head, confused at his thoughts until the god heard a strange popping noise coming from the living room. Later afterwards was when he came out of his door to hear a soft sobbing. _Was Darcy crying?_ He narrowed his eyes and wondered why he cared, but he still went down the stairs. Darcy was snuggled up on the couch with a light blue blanket and crying at the TV. The TV held an image of a small lion with a larger lion who he assumed was dead.

"Oh- Oh god! Uhm, sorry, is it too loud?" Darcy started to wipe at her face and reached for the controller to the TV.

"No. Why are you crying?"

Darcy smiled weakly in embarrassment and murmured "Oh, well, it's just the father lion was betrayed by his brother so he could be king and blamed it on the son."

"Odd." Loki stood there his eyes flicking back and fourth from the TV to Darcy. She wasn't really sure what to say so she blurted out

"Do you want to watch it also?"

Loki was about to say yes, because he actually wanted to, and that scarred him so he did what he does best. His face turned into a sneer.

"I have no interest into watching a pathetic midgardian movie." He spat, expecting Darcy to flinch, but she only seemed defiant.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, you act as if you're soooo higher than the rest of us, when you're not."

"I was the king of Asgard! Of course I'm higher than a mortal."

"Yeah, and also the guy who tried taking over my world, who killed 80 people in just 2 days and betrayed his own brother!"

"He is not my brother" Loki's voice was dangerously low, "And _he_ betrayed me!"

"How?! All Thor does is try to protect you and get you out of all the messes you make!"

"What exactly would you know? All you've ever done in your life is be the shadow of someone else," The gods voice got darker and darker and he took a step closer to her with every word. Rage filled him but all he could do was clench his fists. "all you ever know is to do what someone tells you to do, you have no idea what true power is." He was no more than a foot away from Darcy, who was standing now. Her eyes were glassy but she was _not _going to give in to tears.

"And you know exactly what that feels like." All of a sudden, she snapped out her taser and shocked him to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise when he slowly crumpled to the ground, convulsing against the electricity. Darcy sighed but couldn't help but feel a little better, he deserved it. Though what he said was true, she had been in the background all her life, Jane and Erik were the scientists, she was just an intern. But he had no right to say that to her! She stepped over him and to the kitchen, fetching a glass of water. By now the movie was over and Thor and Jane would be home soon. As soon as she thought that, the door opened to the happy couple. Darcy looked at their surprised nonchalantly.

Jane's mouth was gaped as she stared at Loki, unconscious on the floor.

"What is wrong with Loki?" Thor spoke first, concern filling his voice.

"Oh him? He was getting on my nerves so I did the same thing I did to you, I tased him."

"Darcy! You don't just tase people you don't like!" Jane scolded but Darcy just shrugged. Thor lifted Loki up by his arms and shoved him on the couch.

"I bet he deserved it." Darcy smiled smugly at Thor and nodded. Darcy glanced at Jane's ring finger and spotted something. Darcy gasped

"Did.. did you?" Jane broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes I did." Darcy smiled and ran over to meet Jane in a big hug,

"I'm so happy for you! Really, it's great! Now let me see it." Jane lifted her hand for Darcy to inspect. It was a golden ring with a large white diamond in the middle and little red stones encrusted around it. "It's beautiful." She breathed out. She then turned to Thor and grinned

"You did good."

"I hope so."

Loki started to groan and move around. He sat up on the couch slowly, rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"Brother, are you alright?" Thor was the first one to speak, oblivious of the awkwardness.

"Yes, I'm fine." The god snapped then turned around to look at Darcy. His gaze was emotionless though Darcy's was defiant. Suddenly she grabbed her glass of water and headed up the stairs with a quick "I'm going to bed, night!" Thor and Jane exchanged confused glances but shrugged it off and walked into another room. Loki though for a moment, he wasn't mad at the girl, he almost felt _sorry_... He gritted his teeth at that then stomped back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys, I'm happy you liked when Darcy tased Loki (My favorite part, personally xD)ugh, I'm so sorry for the short chapters! I'm trying to stretch them out longer and add more details, hopefully this one is a good amount! :D  
**

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~**

It had been a few weeks since the fight between Loki and Darcy, she had avoided him successfully only seeing him a handful of times when he came down for food. The days went by the same though fast, wake up, work, go home and repeat. Not very fun. The wedding for Thor and Jane was coming up soon, at least that was something to look forward to. She was happy for them and Jane even asked her to be her bridesmaid! Darcy was surprised, she though she would chose someone else, but she was happy. Right now she was driving home from work at 11:00 pm. Jane asked her to stay late with here to organize everything and Darcy couldn't say no. Though Jane, of course, still stayed to work on something else. The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, pulling into the driveway and walking to the front door. She fumbled for the keys and came in.

"Ah, hello Darcy. Where is Jane?" Thor's voice met her as soon as she walked in.

"Shes still back at the lab, I told her to come but she insisted on staying."

Thor chuckled and sighed. "She's too dedicated to her work, I'm going to get her."

Darcy nodded in response and walked over the the kitchen as Thor left. She decided to make a simple bowl of ramen noodles and then sat down down to watch some show that was on called _Supernatural_. She really liked it, mostly the guy Sam in it and how they fought evil stuff of. Once finished, Darcy grabbed her IPod and walked up the stairs. Her eyes didn't leave the IPod even when she bumped into Loki.

"Oh- sorry." Was all she mumbled. Darcy only glanced up because he grabbed her shoulder, but not hard.

"You've been avoiding me."

Darcy snorted, "Yeah, well that's what happens when people get in a fight." She tried to shove past him past, but his grip got tighter. She looked up at him and his eyes were on her.

~~~~~**Loki**~~~~~

Loki dug his hand through his hair, he had been waiting nearly all day for Darcy to come back. He didn't know why, and he hated it, but he felt he had to apologize. Loki shook his head _I am being weakened just as Thor had f__rom his time on Midgard. _He had heard Darcy come in the house and Thor leave yet he stayed in his room. After an hour of debating, the god finally decided to go. When he opened his door, he just now realized Darcy was heading to her own room, though she was preoccupied by her stupid device. He stopped by his door and waited for her to notice. But of course she didn't and just bumped into him. Her IPod hit his armor and there was a small 'clang'. _Mortals..._ Loki thought and internally rolled his eyes. She mumbled a sorry and Loki gripped her shoulder gently.

"You've been avoiding me." Loki stated to which Darcy only snorted.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when people get in a fight." And with that, she tried to carry onwards back to her room, but the god held on. Then she looked at him and their eyes met in a long stare. Her light brown eyes were soft yet strong, little fleck of green surrounding the iris. She had her dark brown, soft looking hair in waves that fit too perfectly for her even face. Loki's green eyes dilated but his emotions didn't show.

"Sorry." Loki finally found his voice. Surprise flickered in Darcy's eyes but she nodded. They still didn't move and Loki was just now realizing how close they were. What he did next, took them both by surprise.

~~~~~**Darcy~~~~~**

When Darcy tried to turn away from Loki and his hand held on, fear started to trickle into her thoughts_. Was he still mad? Is he going to hurt me for a what I said?_ The questions flew through in her mind and her heartbeat sped up. But she did not expect him to say what he said.

"Sorry." Loki's voice echoed in her mind. _Loki saying Sorry?! It was weird enough with the thank you the last time, but sorry? _She didn't know what else to do but nod, but their gaze held on and now her heart was racing for a different reason. Darcy couldn't help to admire his dark raven like hair and his lovely high cheekbones. But his eyes were the best, the intense green seemingly to stare right through her. Before she could do do anything, Loki leaned in and captured her in a kiss. It was very soft and gentle, surprisingly, since it came from the God of lies and mischief. Darcy was just standing there, shocked until she started to lean into it. When she did Loki broke off, surprise and horror at what he'd done across his face.

"I- uh.." Loki stammered then spun around into his room, slamming it in her face. Probably not the best thing to do after you kiss someone. Wide eyed Darcy stood there, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth but then quickly closed it, turning and hurrying to her room. She shut her door and threw herself on her bed, letting out the breath she had been holding. Thoughts and questions were buzzing all through her mind. _I was surprised at him saying Thank you and Sorry, but... kissing me? _She slipped into sleep, still thinking about it. Though, in the back of her mind, she _knew_ she enjoyed it.

~~~~~**Loki~~~~~**

Loki slammed the door shut, not knowing what just happened or what to do. He _never_ showed feelings, or even had them at that! He began to pace and rethink over and over every single detail. He hadn't meant to do it, he just did. But she leaned forward, does that mean she is _attracted_ to him? No one has actually picked him over Thor...He shook his head and carried on for the night, still thinking until sleep took over. He woke up early the next morning, not able to get much sleep. He certainty didn't want to go downstairs and have a chance of running into Darcy. He groaned inwardly at the thought. _Wait... will she tell Jane? _He definitely did not want anyone to know. He heard Darcy's door open and her footsteps fly by, only pausing a tad by his door. He half expected her to knock but she continued down the hallway. After 5 hours of staying in his own room, re reading mostly, his stomach growled in protest with the lack of food. He had heard Darcy's light footsteps through the hallway a while ago, so the coast was clear. Loki cracked the door and padded down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. He wasn't really sure what to eat but he scoped through the kitchen, choosing what would be best.

"Hello, Brother! Finally came down?" Thor's words stopped him. Loki gave an exasperated sigh and nodded, continuing to rummage through the pantry.

"How come you've been in your room all morning?"

"Does it matter?" Loki glanced at his brother while pulling out a can of ravioli.

"My wedding is coming up soon. Would you be my best man?" Thor's voice sounded almost pleading. Loki paused and thought for a moment before automatically spitting out a no. He glanced in Thor's direction and his eyes were basically begging him. It didn't work on him at all, but Loki thought grudgingly. _A__ll the things he's done for me, I should repay him. _He let out another sigh.

"I suppose."

Thor immediately looked happy and stood up to give Loki a big hug. Loki hated hugs, they were pointless gestures of sentiment. He stood stiff during but eventually patted Thor on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah get off." He grumbled.

"That's something I'd never thought to see." Darcy's voice broke them apart as she stood at the top of the stairs. Loki backed away and stared at the ground, hands behind his back. He could feel her burning stare on him. Thor seemed completely oblivious of the awkwardness stretched between the two. Darcy gathered her things and headed out the door, that was when she felt Loki's stare on her back until she closed the door. That was when Thor noticed.

"Did something happen between you two other than the taser?"

"Nothing happened." Loki almost growled the response and retreated back to his room, not neglecting to remember his food. He escaped to his room, memories of the previous night flooding back. He scarfed down his bland tasting food and dove back into a random book that was on the floor. Though his eyes followed the words, his mind was elsewhere.

**Yaaaay, finally finished! xD Longest chapter so far but still sorta short, eh. And I see you found out about the Lion King relationship with Thor and Loki. ;D This one has a reference to my favorite show as well. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! See ya' next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii, now that the first kiss happened, its time for the awkwardness, chapter contains quite an amount of fluff, and most of it is Thor and Jane, but it's really sweet. C:  
**

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

"Come on out already! I'm sure it looks great."

"I'm not sure if I like it or not, it isn't very flattering."

"Let me see it then!" Darcy's spoke with fake irritation. She had taken Jane out to go dress shopping for the wedding and she had already tried on 18 dresses to no avail. She heard Jane sign dramatically and mumble a fine. She stepped out from behind the curtain with a frown on her face. The dress wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly pretty. It was a silky dress with a one shoulder strap and having a frilly skirt at the bottom. There wasn't even any jewels or design. Darcy frowned as well.

"Okay... so maybe you were right. But we still have this last dress to try on, though you might not like it." She lifted the dress up to Jane who took it reluctantly.

"I suppose I should at least try it, nothing to lose." She headed back into the dressing room and put on the new dress. While she put it on, they were chatting through the curtain to the dressing room.

"I can't wait for the wedding, it'll be great" Jane sighed with happiness. "We mostly have it all planned out, the decor, the reception, the venue and then the dance. All the bridesmaids will dance with groomsman and then you, the maid of honor with the best man."

"Wait, what?" Darcy exclaimed, "I'm dancing with the best man? Who is it?" She asked though she already knew who it was.

Jane paused, biting her lip. "Loki?"

"I have to dance with Loki?" Darcy was more worried about how awkward it would be than dancing with the guy who was sorta evil.

"I can change it if you want, its just that we already have everything planned out..."

Darcy sighed "I suppose it's fine its just..."

"Just what?" Jane sounded concerned

"Nothing." Darcy said quickly.

"We're going to talk about this later, but for now..." She stepped out from behind the curtain, a giant smile spread across her face. Darcy gave a little gasp at it. The pure white dress flowed down into smooth ruffles and the bust had a beautiful jeweled pattern. It was a sweet heart neckline that complemented Jane.

"Hun, that's perfect."

Jane replied with a grin and spun around on her heels in front of the mirror.

"I love it. This is definitely the one." The two shared a hug and went to go purchase it. It wasn't too bad of a price, but still expensive at $2,250. They drove back to the house, excitingly talking about the wedding and all the little details. Once they were back at the house, Thor embraced Jane in a big hug and asked to see the dress.

"No way, it's a tradition for the groom to see the dress first only on the wedding!" Thor only rolled his eyes and kissed her on her forehead. Darcy inwardly groaned and decided to go change into her bathing suit for the relaxing hot tub.

"Wait, Darcy, hold up. Remember, I said we weren't done from before." Darcy let out a big sigh and followed Jane when she left to go into another room, indicating for her to follow. Thor shot her a 'good luck' look. Jane was already in the room, it being a office, she sat in a mini leather sofa and patted the seat next to her. Darcy moaned loudly and took a seat, folding her arms with fake grumpiness.

"So whats going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you so reluctant to dance with Loki?"

Darcy raised her eyebrows, "I think that's a stupid question considering what hes done."

Jane nodded but still continued. "Yeah, but it seemed like it was because of something else. Plus its been quite a few months since New York."

Darcy shrugged and looked away "There's nothing."

Jane nudged her basically begging her to spill. "Come on, I made you my maid of honor!"

Darcy looked at her grudgingly but admitted "Well... Loki did something, uh- out of the ordinary?"

At first confusion covered Jane's face but then then understanding crashed over her like a wave. "He didn't!" She whispered. Darcy groaned and laid her head back on the sofa.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Darcy shot her a look. "Tell me what happened, nooow." Jane exclaimed.

"Well...I was walking to my room and I bumped into him. I said sorry but he grabbed my shoulder, not hard or anything, and we just kinda... stared for a few moments and he leaned in." Darcy's cheeks flamed up. Jane was smirking.

"Yeah, but did you?"

Darcy snorted "This is ridiculous, it was an accident. An accident that wont ever happen again. And don't you dare tell Thor!" Darcy stood up and stormed out of the room. Jane still smirked to herself.

~~~~~**Loki**~~~~~

Loki drifted off in a silent sleep, enjoying it until a thundering knock repeated itself on his door.

"Loki, may I come in?" Thor's booming voice sounded through the door easily.

"I suppose." Thor opened the door and stood there while Loki sat up against the beds headboard.

"Jane and I's wedding is coming up." Loki continued to stare at him expectantly. "And you will be dancing with Darcy."

Loki's mouth opened to protest but nothing came out.

"Is that alright?"

Absent mindedly he nodded. Thor grinned and said a word of joy before leaving. What did he just accept. Does Darcy know about it? Does she want to? Questions flew in and out of his mind, though none of it showing in his emotionless mask. He ran his hand through his hair, reminding himself he had to take a shower.

~~~~~~**Two weeks later~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

Everyone was bustling around, trying to set up the last minute things. Jane was seated in front of a mirror while a makeup artist fumbled around her. A few minutes later, she was spun around with a small smile. Her hair was down in smooth waves and her makeup perfect. She was receiving complements from all of her bridesmaids but anxiety was still etched on her face. Darcy gave her a bright smile and a small hug without messing up her hair.

"It's going to be perfect, trust me. And you look just gorgeous!" Darcy did her best to comfort her. Erik was going to be walking her down the isle in less than 5 minutes since her father died when she was just a young girl. A soft piano began to play as everyone quieted down. One by one, the brides maids were walked down by the groomsmen. Now it was time for Darcy to walk with Loki down, and that wasn't the most awkward part. He held out his arm for her to hook with his as they stepped out last. She shot Jane one last reassuring glance and walked down. She could tell how stiff Loki was. Eventually at the end the split up and took their places. The piano player began the traditional music as Erik and Jane strutted down. She really did look beautiful, and Thor was a sure lucky guy. Darcy glanced in his direction and there he was, grinning like an idiot. She gave a little smile. She could feel Loki's stare on her even if he wasn't faced to her. _What is he thinking?_ She was shaken from her thoughts as Jane came up next to her and in front of Thor. They both repeated the words the priest spoke and then their vows.

"You may kiss the bride!" The newly weds met each other in a sweet kiss, declaring their love. Darcy felt happy for Jane and almost proud like despite Jane was older. Thor swooped Jane up and swept down the isle. The venue was going to be soon and that brought the dance. She can only imagine how uncomfortable it would be, but she had to admit she didn't entirely mind. After half an hour, they reached the venue along with the 4 other brides maids that Jane knew from work. They chatted mindlessly and excitedly about the wedding and then the dance. Dinner had come with a tasty steak and mashed potatoes and then a delicious chocolate lava cake. She enjoyed every last bite of it. Then came the grand entrance of Thor and Jane who led off onto the dance floor. The couple danced through a soft playing song and then the groomsmen began to take the hands of their dance partners. That was when she spotted Loki, sauntering his way over. She looked up at him when he came over and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm positive this is when we _dance_" He held out his hand and she took it after a moments pause. _This is it. I'm going to dance with Loki, God of lies and mischief."_

**Bit of a cliff hanger but not really, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! :D Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**oMg guys, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I went to a friends house and yeah...I usually only get to write at like 1 to 2 in the morning so I had to wait all day today also cause my parents don't know I write and blah blah blah. But ANywaYs, time for tons of FLUFF, like...crazy. This may or may not be the last chapter, depending if you want me to continue but I'm not sure, so here it is! :D**

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Everyone began to shuffle toward their partners and took their hand to dance. Dancing. But another pointless gesture of sentiment. Loki never really danced before but he always known how. There had been plenty of balls back in Asgard to which he was forced to go only to sit on the side lines and study the tangle of feet before him. He sighed, trying to act reluctant when really, he couldn't ignore the twinge of pleasure the flickered inside of him. He stood and made his way over to Darcy, who was picking at her steak while the other girls left. She lifted an eyebrow as he approached.

"I'm positive this is when we _dance_." He gingerly gave out his hand and after a moments pause, she gripped it and the god led her to where the others were dancing.

"I don't really know how to dance." She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Yes well, I do. Just follow my lead." She glanced up in surprise.

"You know how to dance?" Loki smirked at her confusion.

"I've been living for decades. I have picked up quite a few things." By then they were already moving along to the dance. It was a slow one, of course it had to be. They were stepping along with the rest of the dancers. They weren't that close together, but sub consciously he slid a fracture of an inch closer with each step. Darcy would stare at his deep red tie to avoid any eye contact. Loki enjoyed this dance, this closeness much to his joy. He felt as if someone actually wanted only him though he knew he had no choice but to dance with her, a little flame kindled within him, a little hope that she felt the same. The music slowed even more down. He glanced around and when he looked back down at Darcy, her gaze was up at his. He had to take a moment and just admire her features, the smooth skin, bright eyes and perfect lips. He felt that familiar urge to lean down and capture her lips, though he resisted. She blinked then rested her head on his shoulder, getting even closer. He could feel her warmth radiate off of her and they continued on like this.

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

Darcy didn't really know what she was doing, leaning in oh so close and laying her chin on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen and she smiled lightly until he relaxed again, repositioning his hands on her hips. It was pure bliss, and she knew it not wanting to hold back this time. The gentle fall and rise of his chest against her pitter patter of a heart beat. Her neck began to ache from it's position and she lifted it, close to Loki's face. Her eyes dilated as their faces become only inches apart, their warm breath mixing. Loki was the first to lean in, tracing her lips as if for permission to continue. She replied by placing a hand on his cheek and catching him in the kiss. They moved together in a gentle rhythm. He brought his hand up on top of hers and broke apart. He didn't want her to feel overwhelmed. They rested their foreheads together, completely forgetting about all the dancers around them. Darcy smiled, never feeling this happy before. Everyone else began to melt away from the dance floor as the wedding came to and end with a few toasts to the newlyweds, but that was far from her mind. He took her to a uninterrupted area. There was a bench with two flower pots with bright red roses. Loki sat down, still not letting go of her and he took a deep breath. She leaned against him and he draped his arm around her.

"What are you thinking?" Loki broke the silence though his voice was soft from his usual harshness.

"I'm thinking that," She smiled "I can live with this."

"The only one to capture my attention, and that is you." Her smile broke into a grin as Darcy snuggled up closer to the god.

"It was very..._unexpected._"

**Well that was the end of it! I know, I know, REEally short but I wasn't sure of what else to add... XD This is where I'm planning to end it, but you guys really want me to continue say so with the reviews! I should be having other stories up soon such as Sherlock, Doctor Who, Avengers, Warriors and Supernatural once I finish watching it :D I also plan on watching Merlin so a fics might pop up in the future! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so, I'll be continuing it for a little more at least but I'm not sure for how long. I'm not much for stories that go on with the marriage and to children, but I can do it for you guys. Plus, I don't think I'll be updating as fast now that the main part was finished, but PLlEEASE Give me some tips on how to continue the story or some good scenes! :D **

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

Darcy slowly woke up, groaning cause of the time. It was 3:45 in the morning for God's sake! She heard a soft tapping noise, assuming it was from her door. _Why is someone knocking on my door now?_ Then she stumbled out of her bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes and opened her door to nothing. She peered out into the hallway and still no one. She threw her head back in irritation and moved back to her bed. She was stopped half way though from the knocking again. Only it was coming from somewhere else. The window. She narrowed her eye and padded over to the window sill. She opened the creaky glass and stuck her head out, wondering what could have possibly made the knocking noise. That was when it struck her. Literally. A narrow dart shot out from the canopy of a large oak tree. Darcy instantly began to feel drowsy as she started to tip out of the window. She began to fall, only to be catched by a soft white net. The last thing she remember was the voices of strange men.

"Is she asleep yet?"

"Yeah, we got her."

"Good. Tell him."

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Blackness swirled around him, never ending. A sickeningly familiar set of stairs winded upwards in a curve. Loki knew where he was. He had to go up or else he would never wake up. He collected himself and began to make his way up. The stairs seemed to go on for ages, only ending once he was a good hundred feet up. Dark rocks started to make walls as he came onto the platform. And sure enough there he was. The servant of Thanos waiting for the gods arrival. He stood there, in his dark cloak with his back to him. After a few moments he began to speak with a raspy voice,

"You've made it. Good. " He turned around facing Loki, "You have failed the lord, Thanos."

Loki clenched his teeth from the anger boiling within himself. "The humans cannot be ruled. We both know that very well." He growled as the servant came closer.

"Thanos will rule them. He rules all and always will. And you shall pay for your failure, a very high price." His hissed the words slowly and then melted away. Loki woke with a start, sitting up and panting. He blinked multiple times and rubbed his temples. It had been a few days since the wedding and he had been dreams like this since then. The god honestly couldn't figure out the price he could pay that was so possibly high. He shrugged it off though it still haunted the back of his mind. He stood up and stretched. Loki finally agreed with some persuading from Darcy to start to wear regular midgardian clothing, though to be honest, he didn't mind it. He had simple grey sweatpants on and a white v necked shirt on. Next he headed down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen. No one else was up since he had awoken at 5:20am thanks to his dream. He was beginning to feel much more comfortable around the mortals, and even Thor. He smiled to himself at the thought of Darcy and the night at Thor's and Jane's wedding. They had continued from there into a relationship of sorts though his brother loved to grin at him like an idiot. He pored his cereal and ate. Later on, he decided to wake Darcy up with a bowl of Fruit Loops. _I think that's what to do when you are intimate with someone._ He wondered but did it anyways. Loki padded up the stairs and softly knocked on her door. When she didn't answer he debated on entering or not. The shower wasn't on, so she couldn't be in there. Maybe she was just a heavy sleeper? Finally he just came in to find her bed a mess but Darcy no where to be seen. The bathroom door was open as well as the window. _Wait a minute, the window?_ He set the breakfast on a nightstand and slowly walked over to the window. Loki pursed his lips and looked out the window. The god narrowed his eyes when a dark red splotch caught them. _Blood?_

"Oh no... no no no." He muttered as he rushed out of the room, neglecting the Fruit Loops. He slammed out of the door and to the side of the house where Darcy's window is. Right out of her window there roof provides a thin ledge big enough for someone to be on. He look around, panicked wondering if she fell, but he already knew who did this. He ran back into the house, for the first time unsure of what to do. Loki began to pace, racking his brain of something he could do, but nothing turned up. He knew he couldn't do anything much without any more information but where to get it? Thor's feet thumped down the stairs.

"Brother, why are you pa-" He was interrupted by a snap from Loki,

"They _took_ her Thor, Darcy was caught and trapped last night." His voice had a slight tremor. The god never realized how much he cared the mortal until she was gone.

"What do you mean? She just disappeared? And who did?" Loki stopped pacing and fixed him with a dark stare, though not toward Thor.

"The servers of Thanos. They are mad at my failed attempt to rule Midgard and now they just kidnapped her." He continued to pace. Thor came up to him with a serious look.

"We will not let him keep her, and you know it, SHIELD will help us." The god of thunder had never seen his brother this distraught over something, much less a midgardian. He knew he had to help.

"He must have recruited mortals on his side. We would've known if creatures from other realms came here, but who." Loki made it more of a statement than a question as he continued to think. Thor nodded in response,

"I'll fetch Jane, SHIELD will take more kindly to her." And with that he started up the stairs again, leaving Loki to his thoughts. No matter how much he resented his brother, he was happy to have him on his side. The god clenched his fists so hard he began to tremble, thinking about what he would do to those who hurt who he cared.

**Ok! That was it, not that long, I know, I know, but at least I finally found a new plot to take. Till next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm very happy with all the good feedback I'm getting. Except for that guest who said "You suck ass dude" in chapter 6. You sir, need to get off of my Fan fictions, prick. ANYWAys, on a happier note, here's the chapter, enjoy! C:**

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

Blackness covered Darcy's vision. There was a faint sound of the wind blowing through a broken window and then the rattles of tin boards hitting each other. She was bound to the feet and hands by an uncomfortable, harsh rope that would most likely leave a nasty rash. She clenched her teeth, not letting herself cry out, she was strong and would not give the enemy any pleasure even though they weren't present. In honesty, terror was surging through her mind of the possibilities of what could happen to her. Who had even kidnapped her?! She was on a cold cement floor against another cement wall. She began to feel her way around, look for anything that could free the binds. She scooted over and hit something even colder. It was round and she soon realized it was just a tin barrel. She pressed her back against the wall and cautiously stood up. She put her back to the barrel and fiddled around with her hands that were tied behind her. Only, she was stopped by a stone cold voice.

"Trying to find something, my dear?" A sound of footsteps came closer and she felt a frozen like hand reach up to her face. Her mind was rushing around, but she managed to think _Wait... that IS metal. _The mans hand was made of metal. She clenched her teeth harder and bit back a whimper threatening to escape her lips.

"You poor, poor thing. A shame we have to use you, honestly." His voice was like a cats purr. All of a sudden, while his hand rested on her cheek he flicked his wrist and sent her to the ground. This time she couldn't hold back the squeal of pain she could manage through cloth in her mouth. Darcy inched her way away from the man the best he could, but his foot steps came closer.

"You know, your _boyfriend_ has some debts to pay for his failure. Something that he loves." He spit the word 'loves' out harshly.

Darcy's heart lurched at the mention of her boyfriend, who was Loki. She began to make noises of protest the best she could yet he only chuckled. She could feel the the blindfold begin to lift and was met by dim lighting and the man. He was very tall, wearing a black trench coat and camouflage pants. She glanced at his shiny, iron hand and for a moment she wondered if she was human or not. He saw her stare.

"Oh this?" He lifted up his one silver hand, "This was because of your little _lover_. The trick he pulled off in New York? I saw him in the air, on one of those..._things_. He managed to knock a whole building over right on top of my family. Later was when my hand got cut off and had to be replaced. Not very fun." He voice trembled with rage and for a moment I felt a speck of sorrow but it flashed away as he inched closer to me. There was pure hatred in his dark grey eyes. "Loki _will_ pay for all he has done." With that the man flipped around and slammed a heavy door shut. Darcy curled up closer, taking in the surrounding more clearly but she couldn't care less. Tears nearly cascaded down her face but she refused to show any weakness, guessing there would be a camera of some sorts watching her every move. For now, all she could do was wait.

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Loki still paced and paced, the continuous thumps of his foot singing throughout the house. The SHIELD car should have come sooner. They were getting picked up, of course, and to attend a meeting where they would discuss what to do with the disappearance or Darcy. Eventually, he heard a car pull up into the driveway and a loud honk. Thor and Jane came down almost immediately. Thor and Loki exchanged a quick nod and then the tree went out to the car. He hated having to squeeze his way into the mortal transportation with Thor and Jane, but he had to, for Darcy. The driver was in a black suit and seemed surprised when Loki entered. He opened his mouth questioningly to Thor, but shut it before uttering a word. Awkwardness hung in the air as it was silent for the 30 minute drive. It seemed to stretch on for ages to the god of lies but eventually they pulled up into a huge building in the middle of the desert. Military servers marched in lines and even more agents in identical suits rushed around. The four of them exited the car and walked into a glass entrance where they followed down multiple corridors and hallways until they came to a set of metal doors. The agent stopped and held the doors open for them and closed them once they were inside. In front of them stood a huge room and in the middle there was a U shaped table with chairs circling it and of course the main desk that spotted where he had all the attention. Loki already assumed who sat there. As well as the grand room, they were met by icy stares. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers sat at the conference table already while Fury entered accompanied by another agent who was handing him reports. He looked up finally and noticed us.

"Ah, you've made it. Though why is Loki here?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't like him." Tony put in with his usual cheeky tone while he raised his hand looking around for some support. Loki rolled his eyes at him.

"He is changed." Thor insisted.

"Yes, but _why_ is he here?" Fury shot back with an eyebrow raised. Loki remembered they had no idea of his relationship with Darcy.

"Never mind that." Loki finally spoke up which caused some heads to turn his way. He let out a exasperated sigh. The three of them made their way over to the table which made Captain America stiffen. Later on, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Agent Romanov came in the room and took their seats, not without shooting confused and cold glares at Loki although.

"Alright, now that we are here we have an issue to discuss." Fury looked at Thor, "Please explain."

"Yes, well I think Loki would have a better point of view of the situation." Eyebrows raised and even more cold looks were given at them.

"And why is that?" Fury spoke with a gruff tone. Loki coughed, looking up.

"Yes, I was the one who discovered Darcy to be missing." A few protests shot into the air but Fury silenced them and waited for him to continue.

Loki carried on with a smugish expression. "I had gone to Darcy's room and when I got in, she-"

Hawkeye interrupted him, exclaiming, "What the hell were you doing in her room?!"

"It seems I have grown a fondness to Darcy and I was going to bring her breakfast now would you please let me continue." Loki snapped back though he only received shocked glances from everyone. "As I was saying," He shot a glare at Hawkeye, "She was missing from her room with her window wide open and a blotch of blood on the sill. She must have been kidnapped."

The group thought for a moment while Tony just gave him a smirk regarding his relationship. "How do you know she was kidnapped?" Fury began.

"Well, she was missing, plus I- I think Thanos is trying to punish me for my.. failure."

Fury nodded and thought for a moment. "Do you know where they could have taken her?"

Thor spoke this time, "I know they were mortals, we would've known if they were of other realms. They must be mortals who most likely have a grudge against my brother and have teamed up with Thanos and his servers."

Loki clenched his teeth. He imagined ripping the limbs off of anyone who brought pain to Darcy, the though gave him the slightest pleasure.

"We will discuss this at the next meeting while I come up with a few ideas. If anyone comes up with anything, come to me." He nodded at Steve since he was a solider who often created plans. "Meeting dismissed." The group began to break up, heading to their own sections of the room while Hawkeye shot an arrow with a grappling hook attached and climbed his way up to a third floor. _They had solved nothing!_ Loki bit his teeth together but lead his way out of the room, followed by Jane and Thor. Eventually they reached the car and traveled back to the house. Loki slammed his way back up to his room, avoiding Thor's trying to be helpful talks. SHIELD did nothing! And now Darcy was going to have to suffer even more. He growled at the thought and curled his fingers in a fist. Loki _had _to do something, not just sit around like the so called _Avengers_. He raked his mind for something, anything when a small little thought popped in his head and he grinned wildly. Now he would have his real revenge.

**This chapter I'm actually pleased with cause it's a good length and Idk I'm just happy XD. Review pleeeeease! Tip and suggestions welcome! Till next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le back! I was at a friends birthday party so I couldn't update, sorry! Also so soRRy about rushing the story so much if I am, I'm trying to make it slower and fit in more details, which I'm not always the best at... xD I have to say this chapter is quite creepy, hehehe.  
**

**~~~~~Darcy~~~~~**

Darcy withered around, doing her best to scoot her way over the the metal barrel again. Once the man had left, he hadn't come back for a good few hours so she decided to try on see if there was anything to her use. The dark, dank air smelled terrible as well as the dirty rag around stuffed into her mouth. At least when he ripped off her blindfold, he didn't replace it. She presumed she was in the desert since it was very hot which there was an even worse chance of getting rescued. Darcy dearly hoped Loki would come soon. She finally reached the dull red painted barrel and stood up with the use of the wall again. She nudged the lid to the side to get a look in it without making too much noise. Nothing, of course there was nothing. Darcy slid back against the wall and sat down, sighing. There had to be something! How was she supposed to get out of this? No matter how much she cared about Loki, she didn't want to be known as the weak girl who always has to be saved, why can't she save herself? That was when she saw the glinting silver in the darkness. How could she be so stupid?! She stood up quickly and made her way back to the barrel again. Darcy had completely missed the jagged edge of the lid. She turned around and grappled for the edge of the bin. A sharp pain shot through her hand and she snatched it away, trying to look over her shoulder at the cut. Just great, now it might get infected. She returned back to it and grabbed the heavy tin lid and began to cut the rope. She could start to feel the grip of the harsh rope lessen and she worked faster. There was a light snap and the rope gave way, releasing her. She instantly brought her hands up to the dirty rag clutched in her mouth. She began to work on the ropes binding her feet together and once she was done, she stood up, taking in the room for any weak points. Of course there was none, only the metal door in the corner. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, though a dangerous idea, but it was still an idea. Darcy grabbed for the lid again and started to bang on the door. She heard the loud impatient foot steps echoing through the hallway, making their way to her cell. She readied herself in a position by the door and tensed up, lifting the lid, ready to attack.

"What are you doing?!" He voice bellowed though the whole building. The door slammed open, hitting backwards against the wall as he barged in. Darcy took her chance and whacked the metal lid against his face. The man's head jerked to the side but quickly followed after her as she darted out of the room. She ran down multiple hallways and turning corners, not knowing where to go. But there were no other doors! There where few she tried, metal of course and locked. She met a corridor that went four ways and she paused glancing around. Footsteps were following after her, thundering down the hallways when the all of a sudden they stopped. She ripped her head from side to side, trying to find where he was so she could run in the opposite direction. She felt a freezing cold hand grip her neck from behind and she was yanked backwards into him.

"No need for that, my dear." His chilling voice crept under her skin, covering it with goosebumps. He began to drag her with him back along the winding hallways and entered a different room this time. It was still very familiar room, concrete walls and floors though it was slightly bigger. The main difference was the single chair in the middle and a video recorder standing on a tripod. Dread filled Darcy's limbs as she was shoved into the the wooden chair.

"Sit." He commanded and Darcy did so with a glare at the man. He started to tie her up again, though it was much worse. Chains were shackled to her legs against the chair and also her arms though there was no blindfold or dirty rag muffling her mouth. He circled around Darcy, his leader boots making a soft thumping noise. All of a sudden he lashed out, slapping her across the face leaving a burning red mark. Darcy, trembled as he made his way over to the recorder and turning it on indicated by the small red light. He stalked back over to Darcy and placed his chin on her shoulder, smiling cruelly at the camera.

"Why don't you say hello, Darcy?" He mocked a sad expression which only sent chills through her bones, and the fact that he knew her name without her telling him it.

"Anyways, let's cut to the chase," His smile dropped. "You need to bring Loki to us. It's a simple trade, really. He failed his try at ruling Midgard, destroying and killing millions and now he shall pay. It's for the best, of course. Just bring him at the marking spot of where the Asgardians came from. Oh! And the longer it takes, the more she will suffer." He then removed a glittering silver knife from his boot and brought it to her neck. he continued to cut through to her cheek where blood began to dribble out. Darcy could only clench her teeth, not wanting to scream. She looked into the camera desperately, shaking her head slightly. She didn't want Loki to have to sacrifice himself for her need. The recording shut off and the man left, leaving her tied up still. Darcy let out a slight whimper but kept her cool, glancing around again. She would never admit this to anyone, but she was completely terrified. Of course she wanted to be saved but... for the life of Loki? They hadn't even been together that long but she could just tell he was the one. Darcy had hoped that one day, he could return to Asgard and show her the beautiful spires according to Thor. After all she was dating a prince. She couldn't help but give a small smile despite the whole situation and she could almost laugh at it. She felt stupid for opening the window and looking out, she should have just ignored it. For now, all she could do was think of of happier thoughts and wait because she was for sure not able to get out of the chains.

**Yaaay, finished! xD Sorry, I only did this one point of view with Darcy cause I still need to figure out the components of the plot and what Loki does and blah blah blah. Next chapter will be up within the next to days, I think. C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**oMG, Sooo sorry that it's late. I'm just being really dry-minded lately and I can barely think of anything. Finally I got this up so hopefully it's good! **

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

Loki had come up with a plan. A plan that probably wasn't the best and no one would agree with, but there was nothing else to do. He laid down on his bed, shutting his eyes willing himself to slip into sleep. He imagined the winding set of dark stairs that would be his only chance to save Darcy. That was when a deep voice jolted him fully awake. The god let out a growl of impatience and snapped upward at Thor's voice, thundering through the door.

"Loki. SHIELD has received something important, we need to go now." Loki opened the door to Thor. He looked rather calm though a small spark of regret was there. He gave the god of thunder a quick nod before they filed down stairs, along with Jane, to the familiar car. They took the drive there, that seemed to be excruciatingly long and very intense. The pulled into the large buildings lot with even more bustling people. The quickly were led down the same route from before, steel walled hallways, down and up stairwells to the doors. The three of them came in and were once again met by the magnificent room that already held the Avengers at the table. Fury took his place at his pedestal and began to talk with his gruff, sarcastic voice.

"So glad you could finally make it." They took their seats and Jane spoke first.

"Why have you called us here again?"

"Well, we received a videotape from whoever caught Darcy," Loki already tensed up, clenching his fists."It's not pretty." Fury grimaced and turned to the large projector screen behind his desk. The video tape began to play, showing a dark, concrete room with a single chair in the middle and of course, Darcy tied up with chains. There was another person, a man with a dark trench coat and most significantly, a shiny, metal hand. His chin was placed on Darcy's shoulder as he started to speak. His voice was cold and deep.

"Why don't you say hello, Darcy?" His face was twisted in an evil smile that soon dropped when she didn't speak. Loki's mind was burning with rage and he was trembling. He felt Thor's hand clasp his shoulder but he continued to stare at the screen. "Anyways, lets cut to the chase," The mans chilling smile fell. "You need to bring Loki to us. It's a simple trade, really. He failed his try at ruling Midgard, destroying and killing millions and now he shall pay. It's for the best, of course. Just bring him at the marking spot of where the Asgardians came from. Oh! And the longer it takes, the more she will suffer." His hand moved to his boot, revealing a large knife and cut the side of her neck to her cheekbone. It was official. Loki wanted to rip this man, limb from limb. The god turned a ghostly pale, yet he continued to watch. Darcy was being strong, she didn't even let out a whimper. All she did was slightly shake her head, telling him not to come and sacrifice himself. The videotape ended into a fuzz. Everyone in the room either looked like they wanted to kill someone or just worried. Fury took a deep breath and swiveled around in his chair. His gaze swept across the room and landed on Loki. Their eyes met dangerously.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Fury broke away and back over to the others. The Black Widow was the first to speak up.

"Well, shouldn't we just give him Loki?" The god of lies narrowed his eyes at her and she glared back in return.

"As much as I like that idea, that would make us just as bad." Steve spoke up, slowly shaking his head, deep in thought. "I say we should send Loki in there making it seem as if we gave him up, when really we ambush them. There shouldn't be too many soldiers, if any besides that man, but we should be prepared." Everyone seemed to think about it and there were a few nods of agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Any objections?" He glanced at Loki, wondering if he would not want to be the bait but he had a look of sheer determination upon his face.

"Should I be attending?" Bruce said hesitantly.

"I'd say it would be best since we don't know the fighting conditions, but that is if you wish to fight." Fury said and Bruce gave a curt nod.

"Uh, whens the ambush? I have a date tonight." Tony said in his cheeky tone. Fury glanced at Cap' with his good eye, questioningly.

"I'd say tomorrow will be good, like the man said, the longer we wait the worse."

"Alright, it's settled. Cars will be picking the few of you up so be ready at noon." Fury commanded and turned out of the room. Everyone began to break up, talking with others battle techniques and strategy's. Loki felt a burning rage boil within him, he couldn't wait to meet Darcy's captor at last. Thor guided him out of the room and they once again traveled back to the house. Loki was only in simple navy blue skinny jeans and his white v-neck shirt, but he gathered his armor up and began to plan in his head. He would be using his spear, though the power of the Tesseract was removed. Even though he hadn't his own powers, he was still a very well trained warrior, prepared for battle. Soon enough, the sun began to set though Loki didn't feel tired. Adrenaline and rage coursed through his veins, refusing sleep. He wandered into Darcy's room, pondering over her simple intimate objects. He slumped down at the side of her bed and brought his hands to his face, rubbing them down. Sleep eventually slipped into his and he drifted off. Once more, he saw the silver and black stairs. He sauntered his way up them, trying his best to act emotionless when really, they raged through him like a forest fire. That's what he was best at, keeping all emotions from surfacing to his face. This was a different platform though, there was a rocky throne in the middle, it's back was facing the stairs. The god already knew who was in the throne though, he could feel the deathly presence.

"Thanos." Loki spoke with a cold, steely voice. Two servants were at the sides of the throne and a hand shot out, signaling for them to leave, and so they did cowering.

"I see you made it. How pleasant." Thanos said with his almost frozen like tone.

"You shouldn't have sent that man after the mortal."

"Oh? And why not," He sneered his response. He began to stand up, his large figure casting a dark shadow."Like you're going to stop them? You couldn't even fight against your own brother and 5 arrogant Midgardians. You even had an army at your will."

"I _will _get her back." Loki's voice trembled with anger.

"Please. You don't even have any powers and your affection of the girl will only get you killed." Loki could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "You don't stand a chance." Loki wanted to respond back but the dream began to fade into wisps. He blinked open and he was still in Darcy's bedroom, against her bed frame on the floor. He shakily stood up, still in a blinding fury. The god took a deep, determined breath and calmed down. He glanced at the clock as realized he had another hour or so until the car came. He stretched his stiff back from the uncomfortable position and made his way back to his own room. His armor glinted gold and silver in a pile by his nightstand and Loki inwardly groaned. He used to be able to make it appear on himself, but not without his powers and he was forced to do it the long way. Once settled in his armor enforced with Asgardian metals, he reached for his spear. The god some how managed to bring it with him in case for any emergencies. The car would soon be there and he made his way downstairs where he saw Thor gearing up himself. He was still attaching a leather and metal plated wrist cuff on.

"Ready, brother?" He grinned to himself. "I'm glad to be back in battle honestly, good fun."

Loki gave him a curt nod in agreement until he heard the car driving up. Jane instantly came into the room and embraced Thor.

"Be careful, don't you go dying on me now." Loki rolled his eyes, but to his own surprise, Jane turned to him next with a determined look.

"Make sure Darcy is safe." Loki was going to retort that he was perfectly capable of rescuing Darcy, but instead closed his mouth and nodded again. Thor and Loki exchanged a glance and they headed out to the car. Loki was itching to hurry up, to take his revenge out on the man with the metal hand. He sure was going to pay.

**Ok, please review and leave any tips or advice. Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, SOOOOO Sorry it's so late but I couldn't get on the computer that much lately and now I can only stay up till two and just ugh. But I'll manage somehow, plus the story is almost over , a little credit to bat3man who gave me the idea of the ending part, so thank you very much! :D  
**

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

The five dark BMW's charged down the desert, sending dust up after them. The Avenger's were all placed in them, and two contained a group of well trailed agents, all armored up and ready to fight. This battle wasn't going to be as huge as the one in New York, but there could be much death. Loki sat in one of them with Thor at his side. They had already discussed the plan back at the SHIELD facility. Loki had simple clothing placed over his armor and was going to act as though he was going to give himself up to the threat. They would 'give' Loki up and then when Loki had the shot, he would try and attack the man and then the Avengers would come out and help with whatever army there was against them. The pulled into the familiar spot where Thor and Loki first come, the writings still engraved into the ground. There was a larger building that was now built there. Loki already noticed the snipers that were placed at the roofs, their scopes trained on the newly arrived cars. There were plenty of soldiers lined up behind the man, ak-47's placed in their hands. Fury stepped out of a single car and Loki followed after him, his hands cuffed behind him as he kept his head to the ground. He could feel his staff, strapped to the side of his leg. Fury shoved him toward the man and Loki stole a glance upward, his green gaze as cold as ice. The man smirked.

"I see you came to your senses."

Fury Shrugged and stated, "He wasn't worth it, now give us Darcy back."

The man paused for a moment, mocking to be in deep thought then he flicked his wrist, motioning for a guard to come with Darcy. She had her head stuffed in a burlap sack and he hands were tied behind her back. Loki could hear her grumbling the whole time to the guard about how rude he was and he felt a tiny burst of pride at her strength to not break down. The god saw all the cuts and bruises lining her arm that just added to the list of terrible things to do to the man. Fury kicked him over making Loki stumble, but he still stood.

"The thing is," The man started to talk again, "We won't being giving the girl back. She is precious to Loki so when we kill her, it will be slow and he can watch." Loki's head shot up immediately, fury burning in his eyes.

"What do you mean, you wont give her up? Of course you will!" Loki snarled at the man.

"I said, I'm not giving her up. You will suffer the pain we went through as you destroyed our families in front of our eyes." The mans voice dropped.

Loki gave a grin and cracked his neck. All of a sudden a single bullet shot through the air from one of the black cars, hitting Loki's handcuff and making them snap apart freeing his hands. In a quick movement the God snatched his staff and revealed his thick Asgardian armor. He went straight for the guard holding Darcy, but Darcy was faster. The enemy was surprised when Loki got free so Darcy brought up her foot and kicking him backwards. His gun shot off a single round sending the rest of the army into battle. The Avenger's started to pour out of the cars along with the handful of soldiers, letting the battle rage loose. Loki rushed up to the guard who had previously held Darcy captive. He quickly slit his throat, glad Darcy still had the sack over her eyes. He came up to her and she began to panic, thinking it was an enemy.

"Wait, no! It's okay, It's me Darcy." Loki spoke softly as he cut her binds and removed the sack. He winced at the even more cuts on her face."You need to hurry back to the cars, just get out of the battle." They locked eyes and she nodded, but not before taking one last kiss from Loki. She bent down and took the revolver from an enemy's dead body.

"Never too careful." She muttered before giving him one one last glance to wish him luck and running off back to the cars. Loki took a deep breath and took in his surroundings. He saw Captain America deflecting bullets that ricocheted back to the sender. Iron Man was blasting away and Thor slammed Mjölnir down on a few of the enemy soldiers. Loki began to swing into the battle, elbowing someone in the face then sticking the spear through his chest. _That's for the capturing Darcy._ He flipped around and ducked as another person tried to send a bullet through his brain and hit the guy in the face with the butt of his spear, sending him unconscious and slitting his throat. _That was for torturing her._ Loki carried on, enjoying to finally get his revenge for Darcy. His cuts began to burn on his face and a couple of bullets were stuck into his chest plate. That was when he saw the flickering silver hand amongst the battling people. The silver hand the belonged to the man that captured his Darcy. He was currently killing one of the SHIELD agents, putting a bullet through their brain. The god marched forward, blood and sweat glistening on his face. He had almost forgot he was still a mortal and could easily die, but he couldn't care less. The man with the silver hand saw him coming forward and grinned evilly.

"Are you happy now? Making all these men fight and die?" Loki paused reply as he stopped in front of him, trembling not to kill him right there and then.

"A man would do anything to keep his beloved safe from any harm."

"Safe from harm? You call this safe?" He snarled back.

Loki couldn't help it anymore, he rushed forward, preparing to stick the spear straight up his jaw only to be stopped by a loud bang and pain exploding across his stomach. He looked down, seeing the giant rip in his armor, leaving the weak spot open for the bullet to go through him. There was a loud screech in the distant and Darcy came sprinting up to him. Loki looked back up at the man and almost saw a look of remorse flicker on his face before turning into an emotionless mask. The battle still raged on in the background, no one really noticing what has happened. Loki began to stumble to the ground gripping tight to Darcy as she held him. He tried to open his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out and instead he coughed up a clot of blood. Tears streamed down Darcy's cheek as she stroked his hair back and kept muttering for him to hold on, to fight it but what could he do, he was a mortal. Blackness began to dot his eyesight and then it engulfed him in a wave of blackness and pain.

**HEHEH, cliffhanger-sorta :3. The ending is quite sad, but don't worry there should be another chapter up soon and please leave reviews of your thoughts! Till next time C: **


	13. Epilogue

**Okay, well this is the ending! I know D: But I need to start with other Fan fictions that I've been dying to start. This is going to be quite a fluffy ending but well deserved. I also want to thank you for all the people who actually bothered to read this and reply with feed back, so hopefully you'll enjoy this. C:  
**

**~~~~~Loki~~~~~**

A dull ache racked his body as Loki began to blink into consciousness once more. At first, he couldn't remember anything and wondered where he was then it all came flooding back like a tidal wave. The battle, the man with the silver hand and the agony that spread all across his chest. The injured god blinked open his eyes, wincing at the light. Loki took in his surroundings once his eyes adjusted and recognized the familiar room that was his own. He was back in his own room? For a moment he thought that the battle hadn't even happened, that Darcy was never even kidnapped but when he tried to sit up, the exploding pain in his abdomen made him think otherwise. He collapsed back into the soft, warm sheets of the bed and took in the fact that his armor had been replaced with grey sweatpants and a dark shirt. Loki almost felt sheepish at the thought of someone else changing his clothes for him. He shrugged it away and then noticed a glass of water on his nightstand beside him. The god eagerly took it and drank, noticing how scratchy and dry his throat was before hand. He set the glass down with a clink and struggled to it up again, but more slowly and against the headboard.

"You know you should be resting." A soft familiar voice broke the silence. Loki turned to see Darcy leaning against the door frame giving a small smile. He instantly grinned back at her as she made her way over to his bed.

"Yes well, this wound is quite uncomfortable." A worried look flashed over Darcy's face.

"Do you need any more pain killers?"

"Oh no, I am fine. I've been through worse." He grimaced with the last words.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad you're safe. You did take a bullet to the stomach and that's no fun. I mean," She let out sigh and her eyes filled with unknown pain. "You could've died and I would've been the reason of it just cause I was stupid enough to look out the window at like 2 in the morning."

"None of this was your fault, Darcy. You had no control over the situation and even if I ended up dead, I would _never_ blame you." Loki spoke sternly and she reluctantly nodded but still gave a small smile. Loki managed to scoot over to the side in the bed, making room then looking up at Darcy expectantly. She happily sat down next to him against the headboard and rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a sigh of content. She began to drift off, enjoying the silence along with Loki. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and relaxed, slipping into sleep as well. This was the best Loki ever had. The only other person that came close to Darcy was Frigga, but she was far from Midgard. The god still couldn't quite believe someone had chosen him, the evil brother who betrayed his own family, over the all great heir of Odin, Thor. Yet here she was, laying next to him willingly and he enjoyed every last bit of it.

**~~~~~One year later~~~~~**

Lit lanterns flooded through the dark sky, creating streams of honey golden light and filtered through the cold light of stars. The sky was reflected off of a shimmering lake making the scene twice as beautiful. Loki and Darcy were seated at the verge of a dock with their clothes scrolled up and feet dipped into the cool water. This was it. He was finally going to do it yet he was still very nervous. I mean, he has fought many enemies without hesitation and at the thought of this he began to feel anxious and jumpy. The god _had _to though, he needed to do it and he already had everything planned out. All that left was the action. Loki turned towards Darcy after the comfortable silence and she looked back smiling with pure joy. He grinned in return and cleared his throat.

"Look, I-uh I'm pretty sure that this is the standard of Midgardians when you are in love." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" Shock flooded through her face but was washed over with love.

"Of course!" She threw her arms around his neck and the were caught in a kiss. Loki broke the kiss, remembering something.

"Oh wait, since the offer is accepted," He removed a small black box embroiled with gold at the edges from his suit jacket and presented it for Darcy. It was a more elegant ring compared to Jane's royal one. It was a silver ring with a green tinted crystal placed in the middle and fancy designs engraved at the crystals sides. Darcy looked from Loki to the ring and back to Loki, a bright new hope shimmering in her eyes at the future ahead. They met in a long embrace and another passionate kiss. A few months later was their wedding. It was simple, like Jane and Thor's, but in their own unique way. Of course they had silver and green decorations along with the main, traditional white. And soon enough they were married happily. Despite Loki's new self, he was not allowed back to Asgard along with his powers and immortality but Darcy could live with Earth. Jane and Thor ended up staying on Earth as well, but Jane was granted with immortality. Darcy didn't really care though, she had what she wanted. They ended up making their own house, with the help of Thor, to where they would raise a family. Darcy had bored a young, healthy girl, even if she was half human and half Jotunheim. She had a dark brown hair like Darcy's and magnificent green eyes as Loki. And that was it. Their happy ending, living together, having a family, eventually meeting their grandchildren, growing old together and even taking their last breath together. All which was truly **_unexpected._**

**:D Ok, that ending was QUITE fluffy I have to admit. I usually wouldn't think of doing this way, but I think it turned out pretty good. I'm VERY happy with all the reviews, favorites and follows I received with this story, and this was just my first one! C: I'll be continuing to write of course, but with my vacation coming up on this Friday I wont be posting anything new. I'll most likely do a Supernatural Destiel One-shot and then later on Doctor Who stuff. That' all for now!  
**


End file.
